


Fabric

by Kimbus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiment, Fluffy, Hamish - Freeform, Jam, Jumper - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbus/pseuds/Kimbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish Watson-Holmes is five years old. He wants to be just like his Papa. With the help of Sherlock, Hamish conducts his own experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabric

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot from one of my friends accidentally calling a fanfic a fabric. Me being me then decided to write a fanfic called fabric so here we are. Hope you enjoy it..I wrote most of it over a month ago but have only just had time to finish it.

Hamish ran down stairs to find Sherlock laying on the sofa, eyes closed.

“Papa!” He says, going over to him. At the sound of his son’s voice, Sherlock stirs from his mind palace and sits up, smiling.

“Morning Mishy, How are you?” he says, picking Hamish up and sitting him on his lap. Hamish cuddles Sherlock.

“Bored.” He says, it’s something he’s often overheard Sherlock saying to John, and Hamish wanted to be just like his Papa. Sherlock chuckled.

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we? What would you like to do to stop you being bored, Mishy?” Hamish thought for a moment before he answered.

“Can I do an experiment?”

“An experiment?” Sherlock asked, one eyebrow raised. Hamish just nodded, excitedly.

“What kind of experiment would you like to do?”

“Um…” Hamish hadn’t thought of that, he tried to remember things Sherlock had said in the past.

“Can we do an experiment on eyeballs, Papa?” Sherlock chuckled.

“Not yet, Mishy. Maybe we’ll do experiments like that when you’re older.” He kisses his son’s curly hair, which was so similar to his own.

“Why don’t we test how different substances stain different fabrics?” He asks, making it sound much more fascinating than it was.

“Things like jam and grass?” Sherlock chuckled.

“Yes, if you like…we could also use toothpaste, mud and tea. And we can use some of your old clothes as the fabrics.” Hamish grinned widely before running to get his old clothes, excited to do his first proper experiment.

 

Once they had gathered the materials; which included several of Hamish’s old tops and jumpers, one of Sherlock’s old shirts and a pair of jeans John had stopped wearing, they set them out on the kitchen table. Sherlock then grabbed some safe chemical and other resources, including jam and tea.

“So, Hamish, we could drop these onto the fabrics and look at the splatter patterns…but make sure you don’t make a mess because daddy won’t be happy if there’s jam on the walls when he gets home.” Hamish giggled.

“Okay papa.” Hamish instantly grabbed the Jam – Strawberry, and a spoon, scooping some and throwing it at his jumper, pointing at the patterns.

“It looks like a monster!” Sherlock roared and grabbed Hamish, tickling him. Hamish giggled and looked at Sherlock seriously.

“No Papa, I’m doing an experiment!” Sherlock put him down.

“I’m sorry Mish, what are you going to do next? Are you going to look at the jam on my shirt?” Hamish nodded, his dark curls bouncing on his head. He laid the shirt out and scooped some more jam before throwing it at the shirt.

“What does that look like?” Sherlock asked, looking at the splatter of red across the white shirt.

“It looks like blood.”

“Blood? Because it’s red?”

Hamish nodded. Sherlock started to wonder whether it was a good idea to let Hamish do this as he was still so young. He decided to change the substance used to something that would not look like blood.

“Hamish, would you like to pour some tea on the shirt and see what that looks like?”

Picking up the mug of tea that they had made for the experiment, Hamish poured some over one of Sherlock’s old white shirts. He watched as it soaked into the material.

While they were sat there, they heard john walk into the flat. They waited for him to enter the kitchen and his eyes widened at the mess, then he focused on his son who was in the middle of it, smiling proudly.

“So, what’s happening here, then?” he asked, wondering what could have caused so much mess.

“We’re doing a s’periment, daddy!” Hamish said excitedly, now having moved over to john and pulled him over to get a closer look.

“An experiment?” john asked, intrigued “what kind of experiment, Mish?” he asked affectionately.

“We looked at stains from jam and tea on clothes.” Hamish answered.

“Was it fun?” John asked. When Hamish nodded he continued. “Good. Now Mish, let papa take you for a bath and I’ll cook us some dinner, then it’s bedtime.”

“Okay daddy” Hamish said as he ran to the bathroom.

After dinner Sherlock put Hamish to bed while John washed up, they sat next to each other on the sofa once Sherlock had come downstairs.

“How was he?” John asked.

“He went straight to sleep, he was exhausted from all of the excitement.” Sherlock said, smiling as he remembered how happy his son had been.

“He’s just like his papa” John said, smiling warmly.


End file.
